With a Little Bit of Luck
by WordyAndRestless
Summary: Tonks and Remus' accounts of the Battle of Hogwarts. They didn't die. What really happened and how they both narrowly escaped their deaths with a little bit of luck and clumsiness. Follow the movie's events cuz I found a loophole to make them live ;D


**Author's Note:**

This is my first attempt at a one shot. I know it's a little...long...but hey there's a lot in it and I just didn't know where to split it into two chapters. Oh well. So...I hope you all have watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 the movie. Because if you have, you'd understand when I say that you'll practically bawl your eyes out.

[SPOILER]

As you know in the book Remus and Tonks dies. In the movie, the only scenes you see of them are when they're about to hold hands, and when Harry walked into the Great Hall and saw them lying there and as I quote, "peaceful looking, apparently ASLEEP". I watched the movie and after thinking about it, I found a loophole where Remus and Tonks lives! Thank god for the minor details. If you read this story and compare it to the movie, you'll understand what I mean. Hopefully it fits in alright. But overall, I just wasn't happy with Remus and Tonks dying so early right after they just had their kids, so I wrote this. I'm a fluff lover so please bear with me and all my jibber jabber and fluffiness. Sorry for this long Author's Note. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, and please leave a review.

* * *

><p><strong>With a Little Bit of Luck<strong>

She ducked just as the stone bridge above her erupted, sending scattered debris in all directions. Tonks stumbled gracelessly and landed on her stomach, cursing under her breath. The castle of Hogwarts was now a battlefield, blood and dirt being the main decorations while screams and cries were heard with every step taken. Tonks was back up on her legs again, running around, firing curses but mainly looking for her noble prat of a husband. Her eyes darted rapidly, her hair a curly blonde, and her burgundy leather robes were swaying in the wind, simmered by small traces of flames. Tonks noticed her old friend Charlie Weasley, his wand raised as he was dueling a masked Death Eater and trying to control one of his dragons as well, a ferocious looking Hungarian Horntail that seemed to somewhat obey him. Tonks took the Death Eater by surprise when she sent a harsh hex his way, blasting him into the stone wall to the east.

"Tonks!" Charlie called.

"Charlie, have you seen my husband Remus?" she asked while her throat burned.

"Last I saw him he was heading for the east wing, dueling Dolohov," Charlie replied. "Tonks what are you doing here you just gave birth!"

"I can't stand not knowing Charlie," she replied hastily. "See you again Charlie."

"Be careful Tonks!" he called after her, worried for his old friend and once love of his life. He watched her go, her blonde hair and burgundy leather robes flowing behind her. Tonks had once been the girl of his dreams, but after years apart, they were merely friends now. He sighed, wishing luck for her. At least he still had her friendship.

Tonks was sprinting for the east wing. She was almost there when she ran into Ginny again. Tonks nearly knocked the girl over with the speed she was going at. Ginny looked worn but still strong, and for a moment Tonks was reminded of a very determined Molly Weasley.

"Have you seen Remus?" she asked Ginny, quickly turning to Aberforth as well.

"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth. "Haven't seen him since!"

"Tonks," said Ginny. "I'm sure he's okay-"

But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth. She was in the grounds of the east wing now. Remembering her training with Moody, she stopped momentarily to get a glimpse of the grounds. Thinking about Mad-Eye and what he had taught her, how he was openly fond of her despite his refusal to admit so, made Tonks' eyes sting with tears. She gripped her wand tighter and was determined to make him proud, and hopefully get out of this war alive. Just like Mad-Eye had said, she always somehow managed to get out of everything, alive.

Her anguished dark eyes found Remus, climbing the stone steps while battling Dolohov. He looked beaten and injured in his shabby brown threadbare overcoat and cardigan. Remus looked anguished and worn, like he'd gone through a terrible full moon. She sprinted towards him, one eye on him while the other watched the ground as well. Tonks was forced to take a dive when one of the giants swung its club towards her. Then when she got back on her feet, sent a strong _reducto_ at its head, toppling it a bit. She would have stayed to finish the giant off, but Remus was quickly approaching another stone bridge. Tonks ignored her gasping lungs and followed him up the stairs, searching for an opening to fire a curse at Dolohov.

As she climbed the stairs unnoticed, Tonks saw the look in Remus' eyes. He looked angered, distressed, and that was the first time she saw him duel so harshly, with the intent to kill. She'd never seen Remus like that, and hearing him scream at Dolohov through a hoarse voice made her understand why.

"You just killed a child without flinching!" Remus screamed at the Death Eater.

"He was a mudblood! Filthy werewolf scum!" Dolohov's heavy husky voice sounded.

"He was a boy! A boy!" Remus replied, sending a jet of green light that narrowly missed Dolohov. Tonks' eyes widened when he neared her and she had to duck to evade it.

The two made it to the stone bridge while still dueling at each other. Tonks realized that as long as she doesn't trip and draw attention to herself from the two, she might just be able to help Remus out. Following them, Tonks hid behind a pillar beside the bridge, watching the duel intently and hoping that her tired, battle worn husband would last just a little bit longer. She searched for an opening, and after a few seconds she found it.

Just as Dolohov raised his wand, his voice screaming the awful unforgivable killing curse, Tonks' blood boiled. Some Death Eater wasn't going to kill her husband in front of her. And right at that moment Tonks finally understood Molly's theory about a wife's fury. Tonks stood out in the open and without thinking, she'd sent a killing curse directly at Dolohov's back right before he could flick his wand and finish the incantation.

"Nymphadora!" Remus yelled, running towards her the second after.

Dolohov dropped dead on the stone bridge and Tonks ran past him to meet Remus halfway in the bridge, both pulling each other into a longing embrace. Tonks felt Remus' arms around her small body, holding her tighter than he ever did before, as if he was afraid if he let go she'd vanish. Tonks buried her head into his chest for a moment, but then pulled apart so that her gentle dark eyes could meet his soft blue ones.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Andromeda and Teddy."

"I can't just sit there while knowing that you could possibly be killed!" she shouted.

"Teddy needs at least one parent to see him grow up. You should have stayed because I'm…" he argued with her, still holding her tightly.

"More expendable?" she finished for him, her voice growing angry. "Remus John Lupin you are not more expendable!" she argued.

"Dora, get out of here please. I will not argue with you in the middle of battle!"

Tonks shook her head angrily and was about to snap at him when suddenly the stone bridge they were on was struck by the club of a giant. Standing in the very middle, Remus and Tonks collapsed along with the bridge, falling together with the broken chucks of stone and masonry around them. Desperately, Remus and Tonks clung onto each other, Remus holding her tight and wrapping his body around her in protection. Tonks fought to protest, not allowing him to take most of the damage, but she couldn't break free of his grip.

From below, Ginny had just gotten back on her knees to find Tonks and Professor Lupin embracing in the middle of the bridge before they were suddenly struck down by the club of a giant. She screamed after them but was forced to duck as the falling rocks and masonry were scattering close to her as well. The last thing she saw was Tonks' burgundy leather robes before she was forced to turn from the couple and defend herself against a Death Eater. She felt a pang inside her, sad, as if she had just lost a sister.

With Remus wrapping his body tightly around her and refusing to let go, he ended up taking most of the impact. Remus felt all the pain hit his body and cringed. He swore he heard himself scream, but it all seemed to be drowned out by the noise of battle. His eyes opened slowly, able to see Tonks as she scrambled up on her feet and desperately pulled him up as well, her body battered and bruised, tired from battle.

"Remus you great and noble prat!" Tonks managed to yell at him while pulling his arm around her shoulder. "I can take care of myself! You didn't have to absorb all the damage!"

He laughed weakly as Remus hobbled beside her, trying not to put all his weight on poor Tonks' injured body. He knew she was hurt as well, but luckily not as much as he was. "Hey, I'm your husband now I think it's my duty," he smiled while earning a glare from her that sounded something like _wait-till-we-get-home_. He laughed again, taking the chance to place a gentle kiss at her temple while they were ducking under curses and firing many more.

Suddenly, a harsh blow was struck at their feet and Tonks being less stable than Remus, was unable to balance herself. The husband and wife were launched up into the air like a catapult, landing about twenty feet away from each other. Remus was sore and he was just about sure some of his bones were broken. Tonks felt dizzy, having just given birth less than two months ago. She grabbed her wand tighter and backed up when she suddenly saw a man approach her, a beast like man whom she recognized to be Fenrir Greyback. He was snarling and had a sadistic smile across his face.

Greyback snarled at her once, seeming like he was laughing. Tonks was still recovering and couldn't see straight to hex him. Suddenly, the werewolf launched himself at her, seeming like he was an animal about to attack her. Tonks' eyes widened.

"That's my wife you monster!" Remus cried. Then Tonks' vision cleared up slightly and she saw her lanky, tired husband full on tackle Fenrir Greyback, sending the man tumbling and rolling at least a few feet back. Tonks grinned. Feeling re-energized, she searched for Remus' wand and handed it to him. They both got on their feet, standing merely a foot apart.

Remus was breathing hard, looking like he could collapse any minute. He smiled.

"I love you," Tonks told him while catching her breath.

"I love you too Dora," Remus breathed, his voice hoarse and almost wheezy.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Bellatrix's unforgettable cackle rang. Then Tonks and Remus both felt their wands being forced out of their hands, and landed into Bellatrix's hand. "What's this? The werewolf and the half blood freak have come to play?" the witch laughed hysterically.

Remus and Tonks took one longing look at each other, standing together as they faced Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, wandless. It was a weird feeling they had, knowing that they were going to die. Looking into the eyes of their killer, Remus and Tonks turned away and faced each other one last time, hands outstretched, ready for their deaths. Tonks saw that her hand was just a mere inch away from Remus' and she wished she could hold him when she died.

Then, a more rebellious side of Tonks kicked in. She glared at Bellatrix and Greyback once as they raised their wands slowly, toying with the couple. Tonks wasn't going to stand there and wait for her death. That was just the dumbest thing to do and though she was clumsy and reckless, Nymphadora Tonks wasn't stupid. She turned to Remus again and he noticed her from the corner of his eye. As if the same thought suddenly crossed their mind, Remus and Tonks closed the final distance between them, tightly grabbing onto the other's hand and sprinted.

"_Avada kedavra_!" Remus and Tonks both heard the curse being yelled at them.

As they ran they knew that there was no way they could evade the curse, but at least they hadn't stopped fighting death until the very end and at least they were together. Remus held Tonks' hand tightly in his as they sprinted, determined to fight death until the very end. He had expected to be hit in the back with a killing curse. He had expected death. What he hadn't expected, was a sudden blackout. Remus didn't know what happened. He just knew that he had hit the ground once again, he could feel it. He could still feel pain, and death wasn't supposed to be so painful. Then, everything went black for him.

Tonks didn't know what had happened either. All she knew was that she was on the ground, her eyes barely open and her hand still clinging onto Remus' desperately. She didn't even know if she'd been hit by the killing curses or not. All she knew was that she was on the ground, lying beside Remus, with a great urge to just close her eyes and sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Great Hall, his heart yearning not to feel the pain as he saw so many people injured so many people dead around him. He saw his friends, people whom he considered his family, gathered around three bodies. Mrs. Weasley was on the ground beside George, sobbing over Fred's body, hugging her son's face with tears burning her cheeks. George was fighting back the tears, but he was still unable to hide them completely, looking at his twin's face, his brother, another very important part of him.<p>

As he walked closer to them he could feel his heart ache and pain, throbbing. He didn't want them to die for him. Harry's eyes became slightly blurred when he caught sight of the bodies lying beside Fred. They were Remus and Tonks' bodies. Remus and Tonks pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling.

He could see Charlie Weasley sitting quietly beside the bodies, looking at the three with tears present in his eyes. Harry had found out from Bill and Fleur's wedding that Charlie and Tonks had been good friends in school and he could see that Charlie was devastated not only by the loss of his beloved brother but of his beloved friend as well.

Arthur Weasley suddenly placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and patted him. "Come on, let's give them some peace. They're sleeping," Arthur said quietly. Harry closed his eyes tightly and he wanted to not feel anymore. He had begun to see Remus as sort of a father figure, Remus being the last of the Marauder's, Harry's last link to his parents. He had begun to see Tonks as a very close friend, seeing her taking care of Teddy and asking him to be godfather. And Harry had always seen Fred as a very good friend of his, always beside George, inseparable, aiding Harry in his mischievous acts.

* * *

><p>"Tonks," a gruff, familiar voice called her name. "Nymphadora Tonks!" the scratchy and hoarse voice called again, louder, more familiar, and stirred a part of her awake.<p>

"Don't. Call me. Nymphadora!" Tonks snapped. She sat up, her body bruised and battered. Tonks' eyes widened in bemusement when she saw her surroundings. It was all white. Everything was white. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if she'd died and gone off to heaven. But then if she died, why would she still be in so much pain and bleeding?

"Constant vigilance!" the scratchy voice called again and Tonks turned around to be faced with Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, standing a few feet away from her, looking just like he did the day he died. His nose still missing a chunk and his electric blue mechanical eye whizzing rapidly in its place that made her feel sick.

"Mad-Eye!" she smiled, running towards him. She was about to give him a great big hug like she always did much to his dismay. Tonks ran right through him. "What the bloody hell?" she questioned, turning around again as Mad-Eye was laughing. He was actually laughing.

"I'm dead Tonks, you can't come in contact with the dead," he explained.

"Well I'm dead too," she defended, feeling a hard lump in her throat as she suddenly felt the need to find Remus and the desperate last wish to see her son's face one more time. After admitting it, Tonks felt herself tear up, remembering her husband and wondering where he was, and remembering her son, the way the child had purposely changed his hair to match hers, from turquoise blue to bubblegum pink, right before she left.

"Don't cry Nymphadora," Mad-Eye comforted, sounding much more like a father than just a simple teacher. She didn't even feel the need to hiss at him for using her dreaded first name. "Nymphadora, for God's sake," Mad-Eye spoke, rolling both his eyes. "You are not dead. You're just unconscious," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling a glimmer of hope as her heart raced.

"You never did listen well when I talk," he grumbled. "You are not dead." Mad-Eye repeated every word clearly. Then he suddenly laughed, much to her surprise again. She didn't think that seeing him was actually a good thing, and he was laughing. "You always do somehow manage to get out of every situation alive. You're not dead, just unconscious. Before Bellatrix's curse hit you, you tripped over your own two feet and fell to the ground, hitting your head on a piece of masonry," he replied, shaking his head like he does so often with her.

"I'm not dead? What about Remus?" she questioned.

"That I don't know. I was only paying attention to you, not Lupin. But Tonks, if you want to know, then wake up."

"What?" she asked in a hitched breath. Tonks was so confused.

"Wake up!" Mad-Eye growled in a commanding voice he'd always give her.

* * *

><p>Remus sat alone on a white bench in a world that he wasn't familiar with. Everything was white, blinding white. He was sullen, depressed, a longing to see his wife and kid. He looked around to see what it was like in the world of the dead. He knew he was dead. A few moments ago he'd been called along with Lily, James, and Sirius to come to Harry's side by the Resurrection Stone. Remus had stood there beside the boy, strong, telling him how he didn't mind dying for what he believed in and dying for his son's future. But now, when he was alone, Remus realized that he still had so much to do and he still had so many promises he'd made to Nymphadora he hadn't gotten the chance to fulfill.<p>

Then he suddenly heard footsteps and blinked away the stinging tears as he turned around to face Sirius, James, and Lily.

"Moony you git, why'd you run off on your own?" Sirius huffed. "Way to get everyone worried about you," he added.

"Sorry," Remus replied, barely audible. He sat there, able to hear faint voices around him. He looked at his hand. He could still feel Dora's touch, as if she was holding his hand right at that moment. Remus closed his eyes and tried to feel her touch more vividly.

"Remus, I know it must be hard, but it will get easier over time," Lily's voice comforted.

"I know," Remus nodded, still trying to feel Dora's touch.

"Moony, just be glad you weren't killed by a bloody curtain," Sirius spoke softly.

That drove a smile to Remus' lips. He chuckled softly but then recovered himself. "Have you guys seen Nymphadora? Please tell me she's still alive."

"We don't know Moony," James replied in a low voice. "We only saw her fall alongside you. When you came to us, we didn't see her anywhere."

Remus sighed and continued looking at his hand, still able to feel her touch, her hand holding onto his like the second before his death. "If she's not here, she's probably still alive then. Thank god," he tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "At least Teddy will still have one parent left to take care of him."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Remus," Dumbledore's calm and soothing voice suddenly called to him. The four of them looked up to see Albus Dumbledore walking towards them from the blinding white surroundings, looking healthier and happier than before.

"Albus," Remus breathed. "What do you mean? Did Dora…" he couldn't say it.

Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore smiled. It was a smile that surprised all of them. "I just spoke with Alastor a few minutes ago. He saw Miss Tonks come here, but it wasn't her time yet so he had to send her back by screaming at her to wake up," Dumbledore chuckled.

Remus sat up, wondering what the great wizard meant. "I don't understand, sir."

"Nymphadora is not dead. She narrowly evaded Bellatrix's curse when she tripped over her own two feet and fell, though she did hit her head pretty hard on a piece of masonry and was knocked unconscious. Nymphadora always does have a little bit of luck with her," he chuckled.

Remus managed to smile a bit. "That's a relief then. At least Dora's still alive."

"And Teddy will be able to have both parents with him," Dumbledore added.

"What?" the four of them asked together, bemused.

"Remus, do you hear faint voices buzzing in your ear?" Dumbledore asked and Remus nodded. "Do any of you three hear faint voices?" Sirius, James, and Lily shook their heads.

"What does that mean professor?" Lily asked.

"One more thing first," Dumbledore replied. "Remus, do you feel any odd connection on you? Anything weird or not normal?"

"I'm still in pain," Remus admitted. "I didn't know if that was just a part of dying. And…I still feel Dora's hand in mine, but she's not here." He sighed wistfully.

"Remus, when we died, all the pain suddenly vanished," James told him.

"That means that it's not Remus' time to be here with us yet," Dumbledore spoke.

"Professor?" Remus questioned.

Dumbledore smiled. "Your time isn't up yet Remus. If I were you, I'd suggest you go back to the world where you belong in."

Remus was speechless, staring at the man. He had just begun to come to terms with his death, and there Albus Dumbledore was, standing there, telling him he should go back to the world of the living, the world he belonged in.

"Moony!" Sirius called, grinning. "You can still go back," he grinned.

Remus got on his feet and looked at his three friends along with Dumbledore. "I…I can still go back? But Harry used the Resurrection Stone and I was called. I was dead…"

"You were near death," Dumbledore explained. "When a person is near death, their spirits tend to wander, just like Nymphadora's did. However, Harry had called on you, thinking you were dead. Your spirit answers to this call and that is why you were still able to come to his aid. You yourself are not dead…yet."

"That means I can go back," Remus breathed, unsure of Dumbledore's words but he was still overjoyed, knowing the man wouldn't lie to him.

"Remus, go back to your wife and kid," Lily smiled.

"We'll see you again someday, hopefully when you're ready and not unexpectedly like this," James smiled. "Tell Harry we love him, please," he spoke up for his wife as well.

Remus smiled and nodded too many times, not bearing to part with his friends, but his longing to see his wife and kid again grew stronger.

"Moony, I'd hate to say this but I never did get to rub it in your face about you and my cousin Tonks ending up together," Sirius began. "But…I told you so," he laughed, a Sirius like laughter that Remus missed so much, sending stinging tears to his eyes. "Moony go back to Nymphadora and Teddy," he smirked. "And tell her I called her Nymphadora."

Remus laughed once before allowing the tears to show in his eyes. "I miss you all."

"We know Remus," Dumbledore smiled. "Now I think it's about time you wake up."

"Wake up Remus," Lily and James smiled.

"Moony get your lazy arse up so my cousin isn't waiting!" Sirius yelled at him.

* * *

><p>Her heartbeat soared and Tonks' eyes suddenly shot open, staring up at the dark, enchanted ceiling she slowly recognized to be the Great Hall. She was gasping for breath and Tonks turned quickly to the side, seeing Remus' gentle face beside her, looking like he was sleeping. She squeezed his hand tight and continued stabling her breath.<p>

"Tonks!" Charlie's voice called out to her and she suddenly felt a hand lift her head up.

"Charlie? What happened? Why am I in the Great Hall?" she asked weakly.

"We thought you were dead! You crazy nut you scared me half to death!" Charlie exclaimed, tears in his eyes, hugging her tightly before pulling apart as Madam Pomphrey came over, the healer muttering many spells under her breath as Tonks began to feel a bit better.

"You thought I was dead?" she questioned.

"Oh Miss Tonks, you scared all of us. We all thought you'd been killed by the killing curse when really, you just tripped and cracked you head on the ground," Madam Pomphrey nagged, using a variety of healing charms on Tonks' bleeding forehead.

She couldn't help but laugh a little. Her clumsiness had always been the bane of her existence, showing up in the worst time possible, but that one time, her clumsiness had saved her life. Tonks quietly defied Madam Pomphrey's insistence that she stay still and turned around to face her husband. Remus was just waking up as well, emitting a low groan from his throat as he came into contact with all the pain his body faced.

"Remus Lupin, stop stirring!" Madam Pomphrey nagged at him. "You are in even worse condition than your wife is!"

"What…I thought I was dead," Remus sighed softly, turning to see Tonks' smiling face beside him while her hand was tightly laced in his.

"It must have been when Tonks tripped, she pulled you down as well," Charlie explained. "Remus you have a pretty big gash on your head like Tonks does here."

"Remus, Tonks, you're alright," Molly Weasley cried softly beside them.

Remus slowly pushed himself up, his hands still holding Tonks' as Madam Pomphrey shifted from healing Tonks to making him lie down again. Remus groaned. He and Tonks saw Fred's body beside them, and they saw the Weasley family gathered around, mourning the loss of their brother, and son. An uncomfortable feeling boiled within them but they decided that it'd be best to leave the family be and keep to themselves for the time being.

"What happened?" Remus asked Tonks softly. "I swore I was dead."

"Me too," Tonks replied to him only. "But then I saw Mad-Eye and he said that I had tripped and fell and narrowly evaded Bellatrix's curse. It seems that when I fell I pulled you down with me as well," she smiled weakly, holding up their hands that were still together.

Remus laughed a bit, softly, tiredly, but mirthfully. "Nymphadora I can't believe your clumsiness saved us both in the end. We both must be really lucky."

"I always come to battle with a little bit of luck," she smiled. "Mad-Eye said so."

"So you saw Mad-Eye? Did you see him in a blinding white world as well?"

"Yes," she replied, regaining her energy. "It was all white. Mad-Eye was the one who practically screamed at me to wake up. And he called me Nymphadora! That old codger," she grumbled, but she couldn't deny that no matter how much she hated her name, she did miss hearing Mad-Eye call her by it and then her screaming at him not to.

Remus chuckled softly again, their conversation so private they were the only ones who heard each other in the Great Hall. "I was in a blinding white world as well. I saw James, Lily, Sirius, and Dumbledore," he smiled.

"Do you think we dreamed the whole thing up?"

He shrugged. "Who knows, all I know is that now we're alive and I'm just thankful for it. By the way, dream or not, when I saw Sirius, he said 'I told you so' and called you Nymphadora. Then he screamed at me to get my lazy arse up."

Tonks sighed and scooted closer to him so that she could bury her head into his chest, inhaling his scent that she could never forget. "Why does everyone keep calling me Nymphadora today?" Tonks grumbled. "I'm gonna miss them," she sighed.

"I know Dora, I know," Remus sighed, hugging his wife tightly, not wanting to let her go again. They were so close to death, and because of a little bit of luck and a little bit of Tonks' clumsiness, they were both alive, miraculously.

"They're coming," Kingsley's voice suddenly sounded as the tall, black wizard came into the Great Hall. "Voldemort and his followers are coming from the Forbidden Forest."

The entire Great Hall suddenly bustled with motion as people who were still able to walk got back up and headed outside. Remus and Tonks were about to get up as well, both helping each other up when suddenly Madam Pomphrey pushed them back down.

"You two aren't going anywhere," she spoke in a stern voice. "Not in your condition."

"But…" Tonks protested.

"No exceptions Miss Tonks. You cracked your head really hard and had a brush with death," Madam Pomphrey replied sternly. "You too Mr. Lupin. Even if you two are married now, I will still make you stay in bed." Tonks dropped back to her spot in Remus' arms, groaning that they're not even allowed to get up.

* * *

><p>After a few short minutes, those who remained in the Great Hall were only the gravely injured or the corpses of the dead. Tonks got back onto her own two feet and helping Remus onto his. They looked at each other, tired and distressed. Seeing that they somewhat have the moment alone, Remus couldn't hold back any longer as could Tonks. They both fell into each other's embrace, their lips meeting. They kissed gently but ardently, lacking no fire or passion.<p>

Soon Remus and Tonks pulled apart, their bodies aching as they stood. With an arm around Tonks' waist, they were going to go outside just to see what exactly was going on. Suddenly they heard screaming outside, and the screaming was followed by various explosions. There was bustling again, and Remus held Tonks a bit tighter, anticipating something big to happen. Within an instant, their friends and allies were piling into the Great Hall again with Death Eaters on their trail. Remus immediately noticed that there were less Death Eaters than before, and they all looked tired and weakened as well.

"Seems like the battle isn't over yet," Tonks sighed.

"Get down!" Remus yelled, pulling Tonks flat on the ground, evading a jet of red light.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Fenrir Greyback's beastly voice called.

Tonks looked up to see Remus dueling with the monster, holding onto her for support.

Greyback looked tired and worn, but he seemed determined to kill her husband. Tonks searched for her wand but was unable to find it and so resorted into pulling Remus away from the spells that nearly hit him. The couple was being forced backwards by Greyback, and Tonks could see that Remus was tiring. She was as well, but they couldn't give up fighting yet, not after they'd narrowly escaped death.

"Remus!" she called, pulling up away from a jet of green light from Greyback.

Fenrir Greyback laughed and seemed to enjoy toying with Remus. He suddenly sent a jet of red light at Tonks right after and she couldn't avoid it in time. The spell turned out to luckily be only a stunner, but it was strong enough to send her tumbling backwards. As Tonks pushed herself up again, her head spinning, she could barely make out the figure of her husband through the blur. Then she head Remus' strong voice and she suddenly felt like smiling.

"_Avada kedavra_!" Remus yelled.

When Tonks' vision cleared up again, Remus was at her side and Fenrir Greyback was lying dead on the ground. She smiled a bit wider as the Death Eaters who have gotten into the Great Hall were slowly falling. Tonks and Remus turned when they heard Molly's voice.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Molly screamed while firing curses back at Bellatrix.

The couple watched in amazement. Tonks now completely understood Molly's theory about a wife's fury and a mother's fury for her family. Remus and Tonks watched as within a matter of seconds, Molly had defended Ginny and herself against Bellatrix, and then killed Bellatrix off, being the last one standing triumphantly from the duel.

* * *

><p>The minutes that followed were quick ones, calm ones. They had heard from the others talking that Neville had slain Voldemort's snake Nagani, and Voldemort was finally defeated by Harry Potter. The Great Hall didn't seem like such a depressing place anymore, as drinks were being brought in and tired war heroes sat down to rest after a long battle. The corpses of Fred Weasley, Collin Creevey, along with over fifty others who gave their lives for the war, were placed in the Great Hall. The corpses of Death Eaters and Voldemort's followers were placed in a different corridor. The new morning such was up in the sky, and the nightmare seemed to have been over for everyone there and the Wizarding World.<p>

"Mum's always really scary when she's mad," Charlie's voice sounded from beside them as he helped Remus and Tonks up to their feet and back over to their stretchers. "Dad said you two should sit down," Charlie smiled. "You had a stroke of luck there Remus, Tonks."

"Dora always comes with a little bit of luck," Remus smiled as he helped Tonks lay down and soon did so as well.

"Aren't you glad I came to the battle now?" Tonks smiled, purposely pressing his button.

Remus only shook his head to her as Charlie placed down two glasses of healing potions beside them, along with a few other vials he had in his hand. "You're not going to like this," Charlie smiled. "Madam Pomphrey said each of you have to drink three vials along with these glasses of skele-grow," he smirked as Tonks groaned and rolled her eyes. "Rest up."

Tonks turned to face Remus as Charlie left, her eyes growing sleepy and tired as she snuggled close against his chest, their hands intertwined. "I don't want to drink it," she whined as Remus chugged down his glass of skele-grow and handed her hers.

Making her face into a pout, Tonks hesitantly finished her own glass of skele-grow, gagging and trying hard to hold it down. "If I could, I'd make you drink all of it for me."

"Come on, it's all over now," Remus smiled. "Are you going to sleep? We each still have three vials to take," Remus began to nag.

"They can wait till I'm awake and not sleep anymore," she yawned.

"Don't sleep yet Dora. Harry still thinks we're dead according to Kingsley."

"Then we'll give him a surprise when we wake up," she yawned and snuggled closer.

"You're evil," Remus teased and soon began to doze off himself, tired and worn. He slept peacefully with Tonks in his arms, holding her tight and never wanting to let go again. He still remembered the night before when he had to leave her. The crestfallen look in her eyes broke his heart. But now there they were, war heroes after a long battle, and they both were very much still alive, even if Nymphadora refused to inform Harry Potter that they were alive until after she was done with her well deserved nap. Remus sighed and slept soundly. At least they were still alive.

* * *

><p>Sirius turned away from Dumbledore's looking glass, grinning to himself while stirring a rather amusing expression from James' face. He had just finished watching the outcome of the Battle of Hogwarts. James and Lily stopped when they were sure their son was safe and sound, but Sirius watched a little longer. The last scene he saw was of Remus and Tonks, lying asleep together, tired and worn but very much alive after the long battle they both fought together.<p>

"Padfoot are you ok? You're creeping us out," James commented.

Sirius laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing," he smiled. "I just realized my cousin's evil."

"We all know your entire family is evil," James retorted.

"He meant his cousin Nymphadora," Lily explained to James.

"Hey look," Sirius smiled. "Harry now just found out they're alive."

The three of them looked into the glass together eagerly, their face distorted in laughter when they saw the bemused look on Harry's face. The poor kid had thought Remus and Tonks were dead since the last time he saw them, they were lying beside Fred's body, peaceful looking with their hands intertwined. When he saw them again, Harry was shocked beyond belief when he saw Tonks suddenly stir and mumbled to him, telling him to let her sleep a bit more while Remus simply smiled. Charlie and Arthur Weasley had to tell Harry that he wasn't going mad, that Remus and Tonks were very much alive, narrowly escaping death with a little bit of luck.

"They always have a little bit of luck with them," James nodded, smiling.

"At least they got him to smile now," Lily sighed wistfully, watching her son.

"They'll take good care of him Lily," Sirius comforted. "And I just realized something."

"What's that Padfoot?" James questioned while placing his arm around Lily's waist.

"Since Tonks isn't here, I can call her Nymphadora all I want," he laughed as James and Lily did too. "Nymphadora," he barked with laughter. "Nymphadora, Nymphadora Lupin."

* * *

><p>[19 Years Later]<p>

The Hogwarts Express was back again to pick up students for another great year at the wonderful, proudly standing Wizarding School, the best in all of England. Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with people, parents, families, students, all seeing their kids and young loved ones off to Hogwarts. The scarlet red train looked as beautiful as it always did as the students and teachers boarded the train. Nineteen years after the Second Wizarding War had ended and the world seemed to finally be peaceful at last.

"Come on mum! I want to see my friends!" a young, twelve year old boy smiled, bouncing happily as he pushed his cart in front of him. His hair was light and dusty brown, just like his father's when he was little.

"Alexander Lupin!" a middle age but still very energetic woman with bubblegum pink hair called after her son. "Slow down right now before you end up crashing you trolley into someone like you did last year!"

"Nymphadora relax," a tall, aged, but still seeming very young professor smiled to his wife. His hair was light brown, flecked with grey and he had premature lines, but he seemed to not have aged a year since the war ended, ever since being able to spend happy days with his beloved wife and family. "Alex, go find Teddy!"

"You spoil your kids Remus John Lupin," Tonks spoke, narrowing her eyes at him.

Remus chuckled and kissed her on the lips briefly, earning himself teasing gagging noises from his two daughters who walked beside them.

"Ewwwww," nine year-old Lyra Lupin teased at her parents, covering her face, laughing. The little girl's hair color morphed through the many colors of the rainbow as she laughed, causing her parents and older sister to laugh as well.

"Mum, dad. You never stop do you?" sixteen year old Alice Lupin shook her head.

"You'll understand when you're our age sweetie," Tonks replied, hugging her second oldest child before sending her off onto the scarlet red train. "Have a great sixth year sweetie."

"Please watch over Alex for us," Remus sighed and gave his daughter a hug.

The tall and beautiful girl had dark brown hair and soft features that made her look a lot like her grandmother smiled. She hugged her parents and gave them both kisses on the cheeks. Then she scooped her little sister up and tickled her before letting the little girl go and boarding the train, smiling and waving to her parents.

"Dad I'll see you in class," she called after him, her father, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher while grinning and then joining her friends.

"Mum! Dad! Teddy was snogging Victoire!" Alex suddenly came running back to them; his face dawned with discovery while his mouth yelled. "Teddy's snogging Victoire!"

Tonks and Remus laughed together as little Lyra hid her face again, laughing as well.

"Leave them be Alex," Remus smiled. "Now, have a great year. I'll see you in class."

"By dad," the light brown haired boy smiled, looking exactly like his father.

"If you get in trouble, don't expect your dad to bail you out," Tonks warned, kissing her son on the cheeks as he hugged them both.

"I won't get caught," he smiled before happily bouncing off, boarding the train.

"I want to go too," Lyra whined softly, standing between her mother and father.

"You'll go next year sweetheart," Tonks smiled, bending down and kissing her youngest daughter on the nose. "I'm excited to see which house you get in. So far, Teddy was in Gryffindor, Alice was a Ravenclaw, and Alex was a Gryffindor."

"What if I get into Slytherin?" Lyra asked.

"Then we'll disown you," Tonks teased.

"Nymphadora!"

"I was joking!" she laughed. "It's ok, your grandma was in Slytherin and she's a great woman, right?" Tonks smiled and hugged her little girl.

Lyra nodded and wiggled free from her parent's hold. "Daddy can I play with your wand for a minute?" she asked.

"Here you go dear," Remus smiled, handing her his wand. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

The mother and father watched as their little girl suddenly conjured up a piece of paper that folded itself into the shape of a bird, a swallow, flying around. Lyra handed the wand back to her father and began playing around with the paper bird. She chased it as the bird flew down the platform, flying just slightly above her head.

"You taught her that didn't you?" Tonks questioned him.

"Guilty of charge," he smiled innocently, hugging her and kissing her temple.

"Hey look there's Harry and his family," Tonks pointed out, watching as Lyra's paper bird suddenly flew above little Lily Luna Potter's head. The red haired girl chased after the bird, smiling and soon a little bit down the platform she ran into a stumbling Lyra, both good friends and laughing together. Lyra's hair changed to match Lily's as they played with the paper bird.

"Oh yea it's Albus' first year," Remus noted. "I'll tell you how the sorting goes."

"Should we go over and say hi to them?" Tonks asked.

"No not yet, we'll see them at dinner tonight," Remus smiled. Ever since he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had permitted a fire place to be set up in his office, allowing him to return to his wife every day once he was done teaching. Remus and Tonks couldn't thank the woman enough. "Besides," Remus added, watching as Harry bent down with his son Albus, talking. "It seems like they're having a father and son moment. I wouldn't want to intrude on that."

Tonks laughed softly. "Alright."

"Mum, dad, you're still here," Teddy's cheerful and energetic voice called to them. A tall and lean young man with turquoise blue hair suddenly approached them, wearing a wide grin on his face as he pulled both his parents into a great big hug.

"Someone's been having a great day," Tonks teased her son.

"Alex ran back to us screaming about what you and Victoire did," Remus smiled.

"I was just seeing her off!" Teddy defended, laughing and blushing.

"Yes and next summer we'll be attending your wedding," Tonks smiled.

"Mum!"

"I'm just stating the obvious future here," Tonks smiled.

Teddy shook his head as his father laughed. "Oh yeah, mum did you tell dad yet?"

"Tell me what?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Oh I nearly forgot! Remus I'm pregnant again."

Remus laughed even more as he hugged his wife and spun her around, kissing her briefly on the lips. "Again? That's our fifth child Nymphadora." He was smiling. He was thrilled to have another baby around, even after twenty years of being together.

"What?" Tonks grinned. "I want a whole soccer team."

"How long?" Remus laughed and asked his voice filled with excitement.

"The nurse said two months dad," Teddy smiled.

"I can't wait. I'll see you at dinner, then we'll discuss more about this," Remus grinned.

"Bye love," Tonks smiled, sharing one more kiss with him, longer, thanking the heavens that Teddy didn't mind and laugh at them like the younger kids did. "I'm thinking that if it's a boy, I'd name him Sirius," Tonks smiled, patting her still flat belly. "Sirius Alastor Lupin," she smiled, referencing to her favorite cousin Sirius Black, and her beloved mentor Alastor Moody.

Remus was overjoyed. He nodded his head too many times and patted his son's shoulder once before boarding the Hogwarts Express himself. Though he could just simply apparate or floo into the school, he always found it more enjoyable to ride the train along with all the other students. During the time, he'd let his mind wander as all the beautiful memories of the past twenty years of his life replayed within his mind.

After his dad left, Teddy turned to his mother and smiled. "I have a feeling it'll be a boy."

"Me too sweetie," Tonks nodded, walking away with her son. "Your dear old cousin Sirius always told me he wanted me to name a kid of mine after him. Now that I think about it, the name does have a certain ring to it."

"It sounds catchy mum," Teddy smiled. "Sirius Alastor Lupin, I can't wait."

"Tonks! Tonks," Percy Weasley's distressed voice suddenly called out.

Tonks was laughing with her son as she turned around to face the red haired young man, his face flushing red as he caught up with her, breathing hard. "Percy what's wrong?"

"Minister Shacklebolt needs you in his office," Percy breathed heavily.

Tonks rolled her eyes while Teddy said, "Is something wrong?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know, he said it was urgent."

Tonks groaned. "Nothing's wrong sweetie. I'll see you later and maybe we'll have to go and mooch off Molly for dinner tonight again," she sighed. "Whenever Kingsley calls me in for something urgent like this, it's usually because he has an overflow of paperwork that needed to be done and the darn bloke is just too lazy to do them," Tonks rolled her eyes again.

Teddy laughed. He knew, growing up, that his mum and dad were one of the few people allowed to address the Minister for Magic by his first name, and he knew Kingsley Shacklebolt, the tall black wizard who'd been a familiar face to him throughout his life, hated paperwork. Actually, the man _despises_ it and every time he needed something done urgently, Teddy's mum would be called in to help him as an old friend.

"Teddy can you round up Lyra for me? She's still running around and playing with Lily."

"Alright, see you later mum," he smiled as his mother disapparated along with Percy Weasley. Teddy turned around and faced the Hogwarts Express, shoving both his hands into his pockets the same way his father always did and just simply admiring the scarlet red train as it began moving. Teddy smiled and waved to his younger brother and sister, blew a kiss to his girlfriend Victoire, and happily waved to his father who was munching on a bar of chocolate.

"Teddy where'd mum go?" little Lyra asked, finding her way back to her older brother and taking his large hand with her little one.

The turquoise haired young man bent down and smiled at his currently youngest sibling. "Mummy went to help Uncle King with his paperwork. Looks like we're going to have to go over to auntie Molly's house today again if we want dinner," he smiled, speaking to her in a playful child's voice.

Lyra laughed and matched her hair color to her brother's, shifting from the beautiful shade of red she had earlier to his brilliant turquoise blue. She took his hand and they walked down the platform together, looking for a spot to get out since Lyra didn't like side-along apparition. Teddy smiled. He was eager for another little sibling as he thought of his parents, how happy they were. The baby was going to be named Sirius Alastor Lupin. Teddy grinned as he discreetly looked up into the sky, wondering if his parents' friends could see them now and how happy they were. His father no longer wallowed in his past and was no longer discriminated for his lycanthropy. His mother was still as bubbly and energetic as ever, even making it up to be Deputy Head of the Auror Department, happily giving Harry Potter the title of head. And the family was living well. Teddy wondered if they could see it from above.

* * *

><p>Sirius grinned as he pulled his head away from the looking glass of Albus Dumbledore's. He turned to James and Lily who were all smiling as well. Even Alastor Moody who had agreed to join the three that day stood behind the couple, nodding his head.<p>

"What happened?" Lily asked. Her curiosity shifted to Remus and Tonks after she'd seen her son send yet another one of her grandkid off.

"Nymphadora's pregnant," Sirius grinned, used to calling Tonks by Nymphadora now. "And they're going to name the kid Sirius Alastor Lupin," he added, dancing around in joy that yet another brilliant child would be named after him.

Moody shook his head and grunted, but his grunt was a happy grunt, an approving grunt that Lily, James, and Sirius have learned to read and understand over the years.

* * *

><p>I hope it wasn't too bad or confusing. But after writing this, I decided to convince myself that this was really what happened and the producers and directors didn't have enough time to put it into the movie, as you know Teddy's appearance in the movie got cut as well. Oh well. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
